A New Year
by abby.k13
Summary: Annabeth is starting a new year at a new school. What happens when she meets a friend from the past? My first Fanfiction could use all the help I can get
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARCTERS OR PERCY JACKSON. (I can wish though right?)

Annabeth POV

I woke up to the most annoying sound of my ever-persistent alarm clock. Uggg I rolled out of bed and looked at the clock. 7:45 am, crap I was supposed to wake up 45 minutes ago great way to start off a new school year, and a new school! If this is how the year is going to be it will be a really long year...

I just moved to New York from San Francisco so I could help my mother with a huge architecture job that she took up, my mother is part of the board of the directors at Olympus Inc. Yea yea the one that sponsors all the movies and record labels but they actually do building stuff too that's where my mother Athena comes in. This year ill be going to Goode High, its supposed to be very prestigious but I don't know. Some of the other children whose parents are part of the board also go to the school like my best friend from birth Thalia Grace her dad is Zeus one of the big three meaning the 3 CEO's at Olympus Inc. Its been years since I've seen her and she doesn't know I'm coming I'm hoping to surprise her, yea that will happen the day I win the lottery. My mother mentioned a few others, Peter Jensen? I think one was and maybe Rico McAngelo?

Humm any way I threw on my favorite graphic tee and some dark wash skinny jeans I brushed threw my long blond hair and put a little make up on to compliment my stormy gray eyes. I grabbed a yogurt as I walked out the door. Now you maybe wondering where my mom was at but actually I live on my own she bought me a large loft to live in with plenty of room for a library and a study and other things I might want, there was a pool down stairs that the building could use so for a 17 year old I was doing pretty good.

I walked down to the garage and hopped in my car I drive a powder blue Porsche and I love it! It took about 5 minutes to get to school and get parked. I got out and noticed a lot of other really nice cars and was glad because there was no way I wanted to stand out. I went in the main doors and found the office it was lavishly decorated with expensive looking paintings and a modern couch against one wall. Behind the stainless desk was a secretary with a frown on her face typing something in to the computer her nametag read Mrs. Dodds. I cleared my throat she looked up with a smile.

" I'm Annabeth Chase, I'm new and I was told I needed to pick up my schedule here."

She smiled and said " You can go right threw those doors and Mr. D will see you." She pointed to the double doors on here right, and looked back down to her work. I heard her say something over the intercom "Percy Jackson to the office please, Percy Jackson to the office." Humm that sounded familiar.

"Thank You" I replied as I made my way to the doors and knocked,

"Come in! I don't got all day!" I heard a voice yell.

I walked in to see a portly old man sitting in his chair with a Diet Coke in hand.

"Which one are you?" he asked like I was some sort of rodent.

"Annabeth Chase." I responded quickly hoping to get out of there fast.

"Here!" he shoved some papers in my face, " Mrs. Dodds should of called some one down to show you around, now get out!"

I did not need to be told twice I made my way back out in to the lobby in the office and stopped in my tracks when I saw who was before me. A beautiful raven-haired boy with tan skin and striking green eyes. Someone that I missed dearly and almost forgot about.

"Ahh here she is" Mrs. Dodds said, as I walked in, he turned around and I saw I him.

I gasped " Oh my gosh Percy! Do you remember me?"

"Annabeth? Oh my gods you look ho… I mean different!" He blushed but I decided to brush it off it wasn't important at the time.

" You to Seaweed Brain!" I ran up to him and gave him a hug I picked me up and swung me around. " I haven't seen you in forever what have you been doing?"

"Well I don't know if you remember but my dad is Poseidon and I came here to stay with him for last summer and I fell in love with the city so I stayed and here I am." He said with a smile.

" I just can't believe its you," I said as leaned in for another hug.

I heard Mrs. Dodds speak up " Okay you two need to get the class, Annabeth you have all the same classes as Percy so he can show you around all day."

"Okay" I smiled at her. Percy reached down and grabbed my hand, and I blushed scarlet, it's not anything except last time I saw Percy he was 5 and lets just he looks a lot different now. He didn't seem to notice though as he pulled me away from the desk.

" I can't wait to introduce you to some of my friends!" He said he pulling me by the hand into the hallway. He smiled down to me and I returned it with one of my own.

This could actually be an awesome year!


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PJO OR THE CHARCTERS**

**A/N thank you to everyone who has read it you all keep me inspired to write. Please review I want to make the story better any way I can.**

**Percy POV**

"Nico I swear if you do not hurry up I'm going to leave with out you!" this is what I get when I let my cousin stay the night before the first day of school; being late for the first day of school!

"Aww calm down Percy I know your exited for Greek class but unlike you I don't actually enjoy school." Nico called down.

I rolled my eyes at him as he was coming down the stairs, he was wearing his usual black pants with a black shirt and a black aviators jacket with his dark hair sticking up in no orderly way. No he wasn't Goth he is just weird and likes the color black. How are we related? I honestly don't know… I was wearing a pair of dark jeans and an aqua blue shirt, like I said I have no clue how we were related.

He was finally ready to go and we walked down to my car I drive a black BMW with leather interior and there are rules for my car in the glove compartment because nothing was to happen to Sarah. Yes I named her deal with it.

We pulled up to school when the first bell was ringing we still had 4 minutes to make it to class, great! I locked Sarah and made a run for my math class, which was on the complete other side of Goode's campus.

I was half way there when I heard over the intercom the nasally voice of Mrs. Dodds our secretary " Percy Jackson to the office please, Percy Jackson to the office,"

You know that feeling whenever you get called to the office you go threw everything you could of done, but I was at a loss it was the first day of school not even I could get in trouble that fast!

I turn around and walk back towards the office; Okay what have I done that could have already gotten me in trouble? Well there was that one time I pulled Nico's pants down in the middle of Central Park and some old lady started to fallow him. Or the time we had a spiting contest of the Empire State building and I spat on cop… but all those things happened during the summer.

I rounded the corner and walked into the office, Mrs. Dodds was in her usual place behind the desk and looked up when I came in.

"Ahh Percy there you are, we have a new student and I would like you to show her around, her name is Annabeth Chase and she's in with Mr. D right now." And Mrs. Dodds looked back down to her work, Annabeth that sounded familiar.

I heard yelling coming from the other side of the door. Ooo I remember my first time talking to Mr. D I feel bad for the girl I hope she doesn't get an impression of the school by him, it would be a bad one.

I was longingly watching the door hoping to get out of there soon. I heard a click from the door behind me. As I was turning around I heard a gasp. I saw the most beautiful girl in front of me; long blond hair cascading down her back like a water fall and eyes that looked like clouds before a storm deciding whether to poor down or just pass over us, she wore a simple graphic t-shirt and dark skinny jeans, yet she looked just as gorgeous as I remember from all those years ago.

"Ahh here she is." Mrs. Dodds said interrupting my thoughts.

"Oh my gosh Percy! Do you remember me?" her gray eyes were filled with surprise and I was speechless and floundering for words.

"Annabeth? Oh my gods you look ho… I mean different!" Great way to make a first impression Percy! I thought as I mentally smacked my self, but it looked like she didn't notice. Thank the gods!

"You too Seaweed Brain!" I laughed at my old nickname and she ran to me to give me a hug I picked her up and swung her around. " I haven't seen you in forever what have you been doing?"

"Well I don't know if you remember but my dad is Poseidon and I came here to stay with him last summer and I fell in love with the city so I stayed and here I am!" I said smiling; I just stood there looking at her for a moment.

"I just can't believe its you," she said leaning in for another hug that I graciously accepted.

Mrs. Dodds had to ruin my moment by speaking up, "Okay you two need to get to class, and Annabeth you have all the same classes as Percy so he can show you around all day." Yes! Mental happy dance!

"Okay" Annabeth replied

I reached down and grabbed her hand; I noticed her cheeks turning a cute shade of pink. Wow she's changed so much! I pulled her away from the desk and out in to the hall.

"I can't wait to introduce you to some of my friends!" I said with I smile on my face which she returned with one of her own.

This was going to be a good year!

"Okay" I said letting go of her hand, " Let me see your schedule."

She ruffled threw her bad for a second and brought out a piece of paper.

"Here you go," she said handing me the paper.

Annabeth's Schedule

**Hour 1: Algebra 2**

**Hour 2: Greek Mythology **

**Hour 3: History **

**Hour 4: English**

**LUNCH **

**Hour 5: Biology **

**Hour 6: Spanish **

**Hour 7: Gym/ Swimming **

"Sweet I have all the same classes!" I said, again doing a mental happy dance.

" Yea just like Mrs. Dodds said", she said rolling her eyes, "You really should pay attention Seaweed Brain"

"Yeah yeah well deal with it Wise Girl." I said grumbling

She laughed, " How did we even get those nicknames?"

"I don't remember, it could have something to do with the fact that you're a big smarta-"

"Perseus Jackson! Language!" she interrupted me with an alarmed looks on her face.

I put on my best innocent face and said "What? I was going to say smart aleck."

She looked at me questionably " Yea right and I'm going to take up spider hunting!"

I laughed if there was only one thing I remembered about Annabeth is that she was deathly afraid of spiders. I realized we've been standing in the hallway for about 15 minutes.

"Okay follow me, ill show you where your locker is." We walked down the hallway till we got to locker 8115. "Okay this is your locker. An this is mine." I stated pointing to locker 8117. She put all her books in her locker and shut it.

"Well I guess we better get going to Algebra." She said smiling as if she were exited for this.

"Aww are you sure?" I complained, its not often I get to skip math…

"No come on I don't want to miss my first class of my first day."

"Fine!" I led her down to the room and walked in, Mr. Chambers was sitting at his desk.

"Yea?"

"Mr. Chambers this is our new student Annabeth Chase."

"Oh Yea, I read your previous grade reports must say its very good."

"Thank you" she said

"Okay you guys can sit back there," he said pointing to a pair of seats in the back.

He started his lesson about factoring polynomials by grouping. I was completely lost, but Annabeth was answering each question correctly the one time I did answer I reversed each sign and variable. Come on this is the first day of school shouldn't we have something easier?

Finally the bell rung and I jumped up getting ready to run out of the class when I heard.

"Seaweed Brain wait!" I waited until she was talking to Mr. Chambers.

That was the first time I spent ever any extra time in a math classroom. Ever.

A/N: Did you guys like the POV change or should I stick with Annabeth POV? Please review and any ideas for other chapters please tell me!

.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N trying to update the story every day and so any ideas for new chapters please tell me!

**Annabeth POV:**

Math was easy as was Greek, all the children of Olympus were forced to learn it because our parents wanted us to know the language of the country that the company is based in. English and History passed quickly, but that could have been because I was with Percy I watched him tap his pen and casually tucking his dark hair behind his ear or blowing it out of his face. I caught myself more than once tuning out of class and staring at him, getting lost in those swirling vortexes of beautiful sea green eyes and… darn it I'm doing it again! Well its not my fault he's just so gorgeous and… ANNABETH! Get a hold of your self!

_Ding! _The bell for English finally rang. I gathered my things and stood up to wait for Percy, I was watching the door so I didn't hear a certain someone sneak up behind me and grab my sides. Now I don't know what you do when someone surprises you but I automatically swing my arms back and fall so… He grabbed my sides and I swung my arms back and I felt my hand hit his nose and a loud "oomph" then I collapsed and I felt a pair of strong arms circle around my waist.

So there I was on the ground with an extremely hot! I mean cute! I mean, oh whatever! And my face was turning red I could just feel it. I turned around to tell him to let go of me, when I realized how close we were my face inches away from him and those hypnotizing green eyes, he leaned closer his eyes fluttering closed, I think any way mine were closed as well. I could feel the heat of his face centimeters away then…

"Hey you two, party's over get out!" Mr. Chambers said never looking up from his work. Both our faces were bright red and we were scrambling up and out of the room. Percy grabbed my hand and pulled me out into the hallway I figured that he would let go once we were out there but he didn't

"Umm Percy…?"

"Wha…Oh! Sorry!" he said blushing.

"Its okay" I said looking down

"Well lets go to lunch…" his hand twitched as if he wanted to grab my hand again.

We made our way down the hall way and towards the noise I decided was the cafeteria. As we walked in I could tell it wasn't the usual cafeteria besides that fact the students were actually enjoying there food (Yay! At my last school we had Jell-O surprise every Monday, not good!) There was a huge professional looking stage taking up half the space.

"Umm Percy what is that for?" I said pointing the stage

"Oh that" like he thought it was no big deal that there was a HUGE stage in the middle of the café and every school had one. (They don't… just sayin) "Well everyone is supposed to perform a number either by their selves or with some friends, today I think Thalia Grace is going today to kick off the year."

"Oh my gosh I haven't seen Thalia today and she doesn't know I'm here yet!" Suddenly I got an idea.

I whispered my plan to Percy; he smiled, nodded then pointed to the stage doors.

"Thank you!" I called over my shoulder. And went back stage to talk to some people.

…

Thalia POV

I stood back stage waiting for my song, _Teenage Dream, _to start but instead I heard a guitar start to play. Wait I haven't heard this song in years me and Annab- my thought was caught off when I heard the first words sung.

"Take a deep breath and you walk threw the doors, it's the morning of your very first day," Annabeth sung it was beautiful and much better than the 7 year old singing I remember. _Shudders! _Remembering where I always jumped in on this I walked out on stage and sung.

"Say hi to your friends you ain't seen in awhile, try to stay out of everybody's way" I saw tears in her eyes and ran to hug her. I was remembering how we switched off each line and preformed for our parents over and over again.

" Its your freshman year and your gonna be here for the 4 years in this town"

"Hoping one of the senior boys will wink at you say, you know I haven't seen you around before."

"Cause when your 15 and somebody tells you they love you, you gotta believe them"

"And when your 15 feeling like there's nothing to figure out but,"

"Count to 10 take it in, this is life before you know who your gonna be"

"Fifteen" we sang together, we finished the song and hurried off stage. I tackled her into a hug.

"Where have you been? Why didn't you tell me you were coming to this school? This city? This… why didn't you call me?" She laughed and was like

"Thalia calm down I didn't have your number and I wanted to surprise you"

"I just can't believe you're here!" She looked different but she still had those questioning gray eyes and natural blond hair, there were to many fake blonds that tried to hard here she was simply beautiful.

…

Annabeth POV

After Thals was done tackling/hugging me (which is the same to Thalia) we walked down to a table where I saw Percy and Grover, the guy who switched the CD for me and kind of reminded me of a hippie. Also at the table was a guy with dark tan and warring all black, it didn't look Goth; it just looked like a guy who likes black. There was another Latino guy who was big and buff, probably a football player. There was a girl with dark brown eyes wearing a jade green dress holding hands with Grover. The last girl there was effortlessly beautiful with chocolate brown eyes and long honey brown hair.

They were all joking around and the one wearing all black had two olives up his nose.

This was going to be interesting.

…

**A/N I want to have 15 reviews on this story total so please tell me what you think, I have a forensics tournament on Friday and a ski race on Saturday and I have to work on Sunday but ill try to update if I don't sorry!:/ PLEASE REVIEW thank you to everyone that had read **


End file.
